


Voyeur Visions

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Short Smutty Drabble<br/>Chuck starts to see his Visions in a better light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur Visions

_**~~A/N : Chucks visions are in Italics, speech is in bold italics.~~ **   
_

_‘Her fingers trailed down her body, soft gentle caresses, her hand slipping into her panties, finding her hot wet core.’_

**_“Woah, I do not need to see that, if you please.”_** Chuck says to the room, fully aware he is talking to thin air. Being a prophet sucked sometime, he saw other people’s sex lives, and he always felt uncomfortable. All right, it wasn’t proper voyeurism, as he wasn’t a willing participant. But still, he was witnessing people’s intimate moments, well not quite so intimate when it came to the Winchester’s, and it squicked him out. And right at that moment, he was definitely feeling squicky. Because his visions were of his best friends, who was currently upstairs in his guest bedroom. Not that he hadn’t thought about Y/N as more than just a friend. She was, well she was beautiful. The way she moved when she was fighting, the way her eyes shone with pure determination, that was sexy as hell. The way she seemed to glow after a good hunt, her aura radiating off her like the sun, she was a goddess. Chuck let out a moan, as another vision flooded his mind.

_'With one hand between her legs, pumping two fingers into her soaking wet core, whilst the other gripped the sheets, Y/N squirmed as she started to reach her peak. Y/N curled her fingers ever so slightly, and hitting that magical spot, she came undone. With a cry of his name, her orgasm washed over her, her body convulsing in pleasure.’_

_**“Chuck!”** _

Chuck snapped out of his vision, turning to face the stairs, as he heard Y/N cry out his name. Now he was more than turned on, as he had just seen her come undone, thinking about him. He tried not to think about the way she looked as she came, but he couldn’t help it. Sitting back in his chair, Chuck rubbed his ever growing erection through his sweats, moaning quietly. Slipping his hand down his baggy sweats, Chuck spread the precum that was seeping from his tip over his member, before pumping himself hard. Keeping his eyes closed, he replayed the vision in his head, his hand pumping faster and faster, chasing his own release. When he finally came, he came with a groan, Y/N’s name slipping from his lips.

**_“Hey Chuck have you, ohhh…”_ **

Chuck bolted upwards in his chair, eyes snapping open wide, to find Y/N standing in front of him, a blush slowly creeping up her freckled cheeks, making Chuck blush himself. Pulling his hand out from his sweats, he went to wipe his cum off, when Y/N stopped him.

**_“No, let me Chuck.”_ **

Reaching for his hand, she knelt down next to his chair, and slowly lifted his hand to her mouth. Taking a finger at a time, Y/N licked and sucked his hand clean of cum, all the while maintaining eye contact. Once his hand was clean, Y/N looked at his crotch, then back up at Chuck, her intent clear in her lust blown eyes. Without waiting for Chuck to speak, Y/N pulls Chucks’ sweats down and with one flick of her head, swallows his member practically whole. Chuck can’t help think to himself as Y/N deep throats him,  that maybe, just maybe, his visions are a good thing.


End file.
